


First Impressions

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #47:  Maze<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/114015.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #47: Maze  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/114015.html

“Again,” Ariadne says handing back the notebook.

Eames starts over, showing her the final drawing.

“Again,” she clips.

He raises an eyebrow, whistles a sigh and tries once more. She eyes the sketch then pulls a folded paper out from the notebook and shows it to him. Eames opens it, revealing a creased but clear sketch of a maze. In the corner is a scribbled date from the year before.

“So he was a hard-ass when you first met him?” he muses.

Ariadne shoots him a smile. “He wanted the best and wouldn’t stop until I realized I was it.”

  



End file.
